


Double Drabble: Holy Ground.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-30
Updated: 2005-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Holy Ground.

You run.

You're always running. Kronos told you that, what, eighteen, twenty centuries ago? He screamed it after you when you rode away. You could hear his voice reverberating in your head even after you'd crossed two continents to get away from the memories.

You didn't entirely succeed.

Cassandra cursed you when you ran into her in Babylon. You didn't remember her, not until you saw the scars on her body.

That was when you took your journals back from the watchers. That was when you hunted through your brain, stalking ancient languages you once knew. You painstakingly translated the volumes into the language of the day.

It's two thousand years later now and you peer at the scribbles by the light of an electric bulb, such a wonderful invention. You trace the contours of the never-forgotten names.

You think sometimes that history is something you inherited from a friend who died one day, one day long ago, when you looked down at your hands and saw a warlord stranger groveling before you.

The world looks for an enigma, a man without a past, a man without demons, a man they call Methos.

You wish you had the same freedom.


End file.
